True Love Strikes
by HPOL001
Summary: This is a story about how Harold and Lillian from Shrek 2 came to be. Harold is a young prince and Lillian is a young princess. Harold has to win Lillian's heart and the story just goes form there. Better summary inside.
1. Human Once More

True Love Strikes

By: HPOL001

Author's Note: So this is my first story and it's about King Harold & Queen Lillian from Shrek 2. I'm gonna make it to where Harold has already been turned back into a human by the fairy godmother and he's trying to win the love of Lillian. Harold is the crown prince of Far Far Away and Lillian is the princess of a nearby kingdom. Harold is also back at Far Far Away getting used to royal life again. So I hope if anyone reads this they will enjoy it and if they do I'll be glad to go on with the story. OK, so let's get on with it shall we. Also the first paragraph is in third person, it will be in Harold's pov for most of the chapter and it might switch between him and Lillian when Lillian comes in. These characters do not belong to me, only Dreamworks. P.S. Harold is taller then Lillian in my story simply because I like it better that way.

Chapter 1:

Human Once More

It was a bright sunny day in the middle of March, in the kingdom of Far Far Away. The prince was just waking up and was very happy that he was in the castle once more. You see just a few weeks ago Prince Harold had been a lily pad lounger, a frog in other words. Well when Harold was just 12 years old he happened to run into an old evil witch and she had cast a spell on him. Turning him into a frog until he was granted true love's kiss. He went to his parents and they had no idea what to do, so he fled from the castle that night thinking he didn't belong there anymore. He had just turned 19 when he got the Fairy Godmother to help him. She changed him back on one guarantee, that his first born daughter would marry her son. He thought nothing of it at the time and agreed to it. He soon after made his way back to Far Far Away and reclaimed his position as the Crown Prince. His parents were overjoyed to have their son back, Harold had been back for almost a month now.

Harold yawned and slowly sat up in his bed. He smiled when he realized that he was still in the castle as a human. He was starting to get used to being a prince again. He looked out the window. Another beautiful day he thought.

"Well I should probably get ready for today," he said to himself. He got up, got dressed, combed his hair, and washed his face. He hurried down to the dining room to meet his parents, King James and Queen Emilia, for breakfast. As he reached the door he saw them smiling at him.

"Good morning Mom, good morning Dad," he greeted his parents.

"Good morning son," His father said and his mother just smiled warmly at him. They sat down at the table and started to eat. After about a half a hour of eating and talking breakfast was over with. Before he could leave, his father stopped him.

"One minute Harold I have something to tell you," his father said.

"OK, what is it Dad?" Harold asked.

"Just to welcome you back, we are having a ball tomorrow night in your honor and the princess from the kingdom of Dortheon is coming tonight," his father said happily.

"Oh that's great Dad," he smiled at his father.

"Wonderful!" the King exclaimed.

"Dad where does everyone think I've been these past years?" he asked curiously.

"Well we told everybody that you were at a boarding school, just learning how to be a King," his father answered.

"Oh alright then, well I better be going then," he excused himself.

"Alright see you later son," the King said.

"Bye Mom and Dad," he said and closed the door to the dining room. He went out the front door of the castle and walked down to the lily pond that was near the garden. He sat down near the water and just gazed up at the sky. Great a party he thought, he smiled to himself. He would get to see all his old friends again and family he hadn't seen in years. As for that princess he thought, he knew his father was probably trying to set him up. Maybe she won't be that bad but he still didn't want to get married yet, especially to someone he didn't even know. She was coming tonight and he wasn't that thrilled about it.

For the rest of the day he went about his normal duties. It was getting close to late afternoon and the princess would be arriving soon.

Her parents the King and Queen were coming too. His father told him that they are coming to celebrate his return and his father has to talk to the King of Dortheon about business. But he knew it was to talk about plans for a marriage between the princess and him. He sighed heavily when he was told that they'd be staying there a week. The trumpets sounded, signaling that the King, Queen, and Princess were here. The King, Queen, and Prince stepped out to stand in front of the doors of the castle, they waited patiently for the other royals to come out of the carriage.

The carriage came to a halt and three people stepped out. Harold could only see the King and Queen really, the princess was blocked by them standing in front. They walked up to his parents and all four of the adults greeted each other warmly. The young prince bowed to King Phillip and Queen Alice of Dortheon.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, your highness," King Phillip said to Harold.

"It's nice to meet you too, your majesty," he replied to the king. Harold then smiled politely.

"Well I should introduce my daughter, your highness this is my daughter, Lillian," he smiled and stepped to the side. Before Harold was the young 17 year old Princess Lillian, his eyes went a little wide and he was at a loss for words. He thought the princess was absolutely gorgeous. She had long, golden hair, that was loose at the moment. Her figure was slim and the dress she was wearing accented all her curves. She was smiling sweetly at him and it made her look even more radiant to him. One thing that really captivated him about her appearance were her eyes, they were a beautiful mix of blue and gray. His lips twitched a little and he found himself smiling back at her. He bowed to her and took the hand she held out for him.

"It's wonderful to meet you, your highness," he said then gently kissed the hand that he was holding.

"Um, it's very nice to meet you too, your highness," she replied to him nervously. She dropped her hand slowly after he had kissed it.

"Well why don't we go inside," King James said. The other three adults followed him inside. The young prince and princess watched them go.

Princess Lillian studied the prince who was in front of her. He looked very handsome to her. He was very fit, he had a thick head of reddish-brownish hair, his smile was fantastic, and his eyes she thought. When she looked into them she wanted to melt. They were a brilliant light brown and they made him look very handsome. Of course looks is probably all he has though she thought, all the other princes she ever met were all jerks. But she shouldn't judge Prince Harold so quickly, she hadn't even known him five minutes. She wasn't that thrilled about her father setting her up with another prince but she came anyway. Who knows she thought this prince might be different.

Harold looked back at Princess Lillian. She was gorgeous he thought again, but that's probably it. Most princesses he had met before were airheads. Lillian seemed nice though but he hadn't known her that long. He still wasn't very happy about this, but he could live through a week. He held out his arm for her to take and she nervously took it. He led her into the castle to go to the dining room for dinner. Who knows he thought, this princess might be different.

Dinner was enjoyable. The adults talked mostly to each other, while Harold and Lillian just listened and glanced at one another every now and then. As everybody was getting ready to go to bed, King James asked Harold to show Lillian to her room.

"Yes Dad, of course I will," he replied. He held out his arm to her again and she took it. He led her up a few flights of stairs and then stopped outside a door.

"Well, Princess Lillian, this is your room," he said as he dropped his arm.

"Um thank you very much, your highness," she let go of his arm as she answered.

"Well hope you have a pleasant night sleep, see you in the morning at breakfast I suppose," he said politely.

"Um, yes of course, good night," she opened the door of her room, they shared one last smile and she closed the door softly. He sighed and went to his own room. As they both feel asleep that night. They wondered what was to come the next day.


	2. Becoming Friends

Authors Note: Well this next chapter will be take place the next day and will have Harold and Lillian kind of socializing with each other and the next chapter will most likely be the ball and will hopefully be up by tonight or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy, I do not own the characters Harold and Lillian, but I do own their parents. P.S. Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've just been really busy with school and I had a little trouble trying to figure out how to start this chapter.

Chapter 2:

Becoming Friends

Breakfast at the palace the next morning was pretty normal except for the fact that three other royals were staying there. After they were all done eating the adults went into the sitting room and the younger royals followed them. Kings James and Phillip sat down in the comfortable chairs that were there and the Queens sat on the couch next to them. King James then looked at Harold and Lillian who were standing by the entrance to the room looking around rather awkwardly. James looked at Phillip and they shared a smile.

"Harold why don't you show Lillian around the castle grounds," James suggested.

"Huh, oh sure Dad," Harold said looking at his father. He looked at Lillian and offered his arm to her.

"Shall we," he smiled at her. She smiled shyly back and took his arm gracefully. They walked out of the room and out the main doors of the castle. In about a hour Harold had showed her all of the grounds. Right now they were in the garden.

"The flowers are so beautiful," Lillian said.

"I'm glad you like them," he replied. As she was smelling one of the roses he looked around and spotted the perfect flower for her, a lily. He picked it and when she came back up from smelling the roses he bowed slightly and handed it to her. She smiled at him and took it slowly from his hand. She closed her eyes for a minute and breathed in the flower's scent.

"Mmm it smells so nice and thank you very much your highness," she said as she opened her eyes back up.

"Well I find the flower highly appropriate for you princess," he replied with a smile.

"Thank you... and your highness please just call me Lillian," she told him.

"Um well OK... Lillian, then you can just call me Harold," he smiled at her.

"Alright... Harold," she blushed slightly at the sound of his name on her lips. Harold thought that his name sounded magnificent coming from her mouth, well for once he had met a princess who was actually kind and intelligent. He still didn't feel ok with marrying her or anything but maybe she could be a good friend.

She thought that he was very charming and quite intelligent. She thought that as unusual for a prince but that was only because all the princes she had met were awful. Harold though, he was very handsome but he didn't seem at all vain, which she very much liked. She didn't like the thought of having to marry him though but maybe he could just be a friend to her.

Suddenly he thought of another place he hadn't showed her yet but thought she would like. He grabbed her hand and walked a few steps ahead and then looked back at her. She was looking at him a little shocked from the sudden contact of his warm, comforting yet firm, strong hand holding onto hers.

"Sorry if I startled you, I just want to show you one more thing," he said with a sheepish smile on his face. She relaxed again and chuckled slightly at him.

"It's alright Harold, don't worry about it," she reassured him. "Now why don't you take me to this place that you want to show me so badly," she suggested.

"Of course my lady," he chuckles and kisses her hand softly. They start to walk and they soon arrive at the lily pond. She lets go of his hand and runs to the edge of the water.

"Oh Harold, it's gorgeous out here!" she exclaimed.

"I very much agree, I come out here a lot when I want to be alone or when I need to think," he said. "It's kind of like my little get-a-way I suppose," he said with a smile. She thinks it's really sweet that he had decided to bring her here. He feels glad that she seems to like that he brought her here.

"I'm very happy that you like it," he said. They spent a little while longer there just sitting at the edge of the water and talking about things. After about a half hour Harold noticed it was getting darker and realized that the ball was probably in a hour or two. He stood up and stretched out his hand for Lillian to take, she did and he pulled her up gracefully. They smiled at one another and looked into each others eyes for a moment.

"Well we should be getting back so we can get ready for the ball," he said.

"Yes I suppose we should... well shall we," she said as she gestured at the path back to the castle.

"We shall," he said with a chuckle and a smile. He offered her his arm and she took it. They went back to the castle and they met their parents at the front entrance. The adults shared a smile that the younger royals didn't notice.

"Well there you two are, we were about to send out a search party," King James said with a chuckle. Both the prince and princess blushed furiously and looked away for a minute.

"Uh sorry Dad we just kind of lost track of time," Harold said feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, you still have plenty of time to get ready for the ball," King Phillip reassured them.

"With that said you two should hurry upstairs and start getting ready," Queen Emilia suggested with a warm smile.

"Yes I quite agree," Queen Alice said looking at the young royals.

"Yes Mother," both Harold and Lillian said in unison. The adults laughed as the the prince and princess went upstairs to get ready. Harold escorted Lillian to her room again. She opened the door and turned back to him.

"Thank you for the wonderful day Harold and I'm sure tonight will be fun," she smiled at him.

"The pleasure was all mine Lillian, and I look forward to dancing with the most beautiful woman that will be attending tonight," he said charmingly. She blushed bright red and he chuckled a little bit.

"You're so flattering Harold," she joked. "I can't wait to dance with the most handsomest prince in the land tonight," she said. He blushed red and smirked a little.

"Well I will see you later tonight," he said. He took her hand and gently kissed it. She smiled and before she closed her door she kissed him on the cheek. She closed the door and he went back to his room. As they both got ready, they couldn't wait for the night ahead. They had seemed to become fast friends in only one day.


	3. The Ball

Authors Note: Well this chapter will take place the night of the ball. Maybe some romantic feelings start to occur between the couple. It would help if maybe you guys gave me some ideas that you might want to see happen in the next few chapters after the 4th one. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. P.S. This chapter will take place in the courtyard I guess I could call it, well the place where the ball in Shrek 2 takes place.

Chapter 3:

The Ball

It was about half a hour before the guests were due to arrive for the ball. Both Kings and the Prince were in the sitting room. It was planned that the Queens would make there entrance at the main doors of the courtyard. They would walk down the stairs and meet their Kings and do whatever they please afterword. Then ten minutes later the Princess would enter and meet Harold at the bottom of the stairs. It had been decided that Harold would be Lillian's escort for tonight.

"I'm sure you'll have fun tonight Harold," King James told his son.

"Yes I suppose," Harold said. The Prince unconsciously ran his hands down the front of his shirt to smooth it out.

"So did you have a nice time with my daughter today Harold?" King Phillip asked.

"Yes I did, your daughter is very kind and intelligent," Harold said with a smile.

"Yes I know, she's not like a lot of other princesses who in my opinion are airheads," Phillip said smiling, fondly thinking of his daughter.

"I do very much agree with you, my friend," James said with a slight chuckle.

"Well anyway I look forward to a fun night with Lillian," said a smiling Harold.

About a hour later all the guests had arrived and in a few minutes the Queens would enter. Suddenly the courtyard went quiet and Queen Emilia and Queen Alice stepped out. Harold thought that his mother and Queen Alice looked great as they gracefully went down the stairs to meet their husbands. The Queens took the Kings offered arms and they started to roam around. In a few seconds the chatter that had ended a minute or so ago continued. About ten minutes later everyone went silent again and Harold was at the bottom of the stairs to wait for the Princess. Lillian stepped out from the main doors to the top of the stairs. She stood there a moment then started to walk down.

Harold just stared at Lillian as she came down the stairs. She was gorgeous, she had an elegant white dress on that clung to her body rather nicely but not so much to be considered inappropriate. Once again all her curves were accented just right and she had a slight sway to her hips when she moved. Her hair was partially collected up and partially loose, she had just enough make-up on to where you could still see her natural beauty. To top it all off her beautiful eyes had a sparkle about them and she had a radiant smile on. She also had a magnificent tiara on top of her head.

Lillian kept her eyes on Harold the whole time she was walking down the stairs. She thought he was looking quite dashing. He had decided to don a pair of shiny brown boots with black pants. He had a white collared-shirt on as an under shirt, then he had a deep green vest over that with the kingdoms emblem on the chest. His black cape hung down to his knees and it also had the emblem on it. He was also wearing his crown that she had never seen him wear before but to her it made him look even more like a handsome prince. She noticed that he was gazing intensely at her but she didn't mind, he still had that great smile of his on.

When she finally made it down the stairs Harold offered his arm to her and she took it. When the young royals started to roam around, the chatter continued again. After about a hour of talking and dancing with people all six of the royals sat down at a table.

"Well are you two enjoying yourselves," King James asked the Prince and Princess.

"I am, I've gotten to see all my friends again," Harold said happily.

"So have I, I've gotten to meet up with old friends who moved here," said Lillian just as happily.

"I haven't seen you two dance yet," Queen Emilia said with a smile.

"Uh well we will I suppose when the right dance comes along," Harold said a little nervously while looking at Lillian.

"Um yes of course," Lillian said blushing slightly.

"Well we are going to go talk to some more people and maybe dance a little," Queen Alice said as she took her husbands hand.

"Yes us as well," Queen Emilia said as she did the same. The Kings and Queens went off leaving the younger royals alone. Harold and Lillian sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Well if you don't mind me saying, I think you look fantastic tonight Lillian," he told her a little nervously. She blushed furiously at his compliment, she looked in his eyes and was mesmerized by them for a minute before answering.

"Thank you very much Harold, I don't think you look that bad yourself," she teased with a smile. He chuckles and smiles a little. He then sees their parents start to dance as a slow song begins. Both Kings look at the prince and gesture at him to ask Lillian to dance, the Queens and the Princess don't notice. Harold gulps nervously and looks at Lillian.

Lillian looked back at him and realized that he was staring at her with that intense gaze again. She blushed and looked away for a moment.

"Uh Harold are you alright?" she asked as she turned back to him. He realized that he was staring at her again and he shook his head slightly.

"Oh uh yes I am, sorry I must have been thinking about something," he said with an embarrassed look on his face, he rubbed his neck sheepishly for a moment and then let his hand fall back on the table. She smiled and put her hand on top of his.

"It's alright Harold," she reassured him. He smiled and looked at their parents again. He gulped and decided to ask her.

"Um Lillian would you like to dance," he asked a little nervously. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous about just asking her to dance. He felt slightly relieved when she smiled that radiant smile of hers at him.

"Of course I would Harold," she said happily. She didn't understand why she was so excited about just sharing a dance with Harold but they both got up with smiles on their faces. Harold offered his arm to her and she took it. He lead her onto the dance floor and he took her hand and put his other hand on her waist, she put her arm on his shoulder and they began to dance. They swayed to the music while just looking in each others eyes.

As they danced with each other Harold started to think about their relationship. They had only known one another for about two days but he knew he liked her quite a lot. Still he didn't exactly know his feelings for her, he knew she was his friend but he was always feeling embarrassed around her. He wanted to look good for her and he thought a lot about how beautiful, kind, gentle, and intelligent she was. He noticed that they always seemed to be flirting with each other a lot too. He wasn't sure but maybe he had more then just friendly feelings for Lillian.

Lillian was really enjoying dancing with Harold. She couldn't help but think though that her feelings for Harold were... well she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she always seemed to blush around him, she wanted to look absolutely perfect when he was there and she always seemed to think about how handsome, charming, polite, and intelligent he was. She also realized that she had been flirting with him a lot, she couldn't believe it she was actually flirting with the Prince. He seemed so different from other princes she had met before though, he seemed... special in a way. She couldn't be sure but she thought she felt that she wanted to be more then friends with Harold.

Before they could think anymore about their feelings for one another, Lillian suddenly laid her head on his chest gently. His breath caught in his throat for a moment but he pulled he closer to himself. To them it seemed that they stayed like that for a very long time. Their parents were looking at them and the four adults kept sharing smiles with one another.

"Do you think there is something going on between them James?" Queen Emilia asked her husband as she looked warmly at her son and Princess Lillian.

"I don't think anything physical is going on, but I do think that they have strong feelings for one another," James said. "Don't you agree Phillip?" he asked his friend.

"Yes I do, you can see it when they look at each other, they're not sure of their feelings but they know they feel something," Phillip said with a smile.

"You sure are observant about it Phillip," Alice teased her husband with a slight smirk. He chuckled a little bit and the adults continued to dance while still keeping an eye on the young royals.

When the dance ended Lillian lifted her head back up but she did not leave his embrace. He didn't let go of her he still held her close. His heart skipped a beat when suddenly he felt her warm breath against his ear.

"Harold could we go down to the lily pond please, I think I need some fresh air," she whispered to him. He started into her eyes for a moment then he smiled slyly at her.

"Uh sure of course," Harold said. He then gently took her hand and they silently left the courtyard and went down to the lily pond. No one noticing at all except their parents and all they did was share a knowing look and smile at each other.

-H&L-

Author's Note: Well I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will be them at the lily pond and if you guys really want it to happen I might have their first kiss next chapter, only if I think it's the right time though. Anyway next chapter will be up by tomorrow or the next day. I promise!


	4. Down By The Lily Pond

Authors Note: Well here's chapter 4. There will be a lot more romance in this one. There also might be a kiss or two but you'll just have to read to find out. Also maybe you guys could give me some ideas for the next chapters. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4:

Down By The Lily Pond

Harold and Lillian made a silent trip hand in hand down to the lily pond. When they reached the edge of the water they just stood there for a while staring out at the moonlit lake.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Harold said with a smile.

"Yes it is," Lillian replied quietly. She suddenly felt him move closer to her. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard his voice right next to her ear.

"Almost as beautiful as you are," he said confidently. She shuddered slightly at his hot breath against her neck and blushed bright red. She turned to face him and he to her.

"Thank you Harold," she said and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. He smiled a little nervously and looked down. He decided to take a risk and tell her, he was sure now what all his feelings about her were.

"Uh Lillian, I need to tell you something," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"OK, what is it?" she asked.

"Well I think I'm in... that I'm," he stammered. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled at him.

"Come on just tell me," she encouraged him.

"I think I'm in love with you." There he finally said it. He looked away from her, he was scared of her reaction to his confession.

She stood there just looking at him. She couldn't believe it, did he actually just say that he loved her. She felt completely shocked but to her surprise she felt really happy and excited. At that she finally realized what she felt for Harold, she thinks that she loves him too. She wasn't going to admit that yet until she was sure she heard him correctly.

"You... you do?" she asked him quietly but hopefully. He looked back at her with a slight grin on his face. He couldn't believe he had just told her that, but she didn't seem mad or afraid at what he had said. She just seemed shocked and surprised yet happy. Maybe she felt the same thing for him but he didn't want to feel hopeful for that just yet.

"Yes I do, you're kind, intelligent, gentle, and gorgeous." he stated. "I didn't expect for this to happen but I do honestly think I love you," he said. He saw her radiant smile come across her face and he smiled back.

"Well I think you are very charming, smart, polite, and incredibly handsome." she told him. "And I think I love you too," she looked into his eyes as she said that. She saw his eyes go a little wide but a huge smile spread across his face. Obviously he wasn't expecting her reply but he felt still felt relieved.

They just stared at each other for a few moments, basking in the newly found feelings they had for one another. He gently took both of her hands in his and they both stepped closer to the other. Harold's eyes kept glancing at Lillian's inviting lips. He longed to just lean down and kiss her.

"Lillian could you close your eyes for a moment?" Harold asked with a sly smile on his face. She raised her eyebrow at him. He smiled a winning smile at her. "Come on Lilly don't you trust me?" he said.

She was a little surprised that he called her Lilly but she had to admit that she liked it a lot. She looked at him for another moment but then she closed her eyes and just wondered what he was gonna do. Suddenly she felt his warm lips against hers. She couldn't believe it they were actually kissing. She felt his arms go around her waist and pull her closer to himself. Her arms snaked around his neck and pressed her own lips further onto his.

He couldn't believe that he had actually had the courage to kiss her, but he did and now he was pressed against her soft lips. He felt so happy and so relieved when a moment after he had started kissing her she began to kiss him back. He felt her hands go to his waist and she pulled them back, she then leaned against a tree and resumed her position with her arms around his neck. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her tongue graze across his bottom lip. He moaned slightly into her mouth and she smiled into the kiss. They continued to kiss passionately for another few minutes.

When they finally broke apart they were both out of breath. They smiled at each other and leaned their foreheads against the others.

"I love you Harold," she said quietly.

"I love you too Lilly," he said with a smile at her.

"I like it when you call me that," she admitted to him.

"Well that can be your my nickname for you if you like it so much," he said while stroking her cheek. She chuckled a little bit and then looked back in his eyes.

"I'd like that a lot Harold, only in private though. OK?" she said with a teasing tone even though she was serious.

"Of course," he said then he suddenly got an idea. "I've gotten an idea," he told her and reached down and pulled his knife out of the sheath from his belt. He noticed that she stepped away from him slightly and he smiled at her reaction.

"What are you planning to do with that knife Harold?" she asked a little nervously. She knew he'd never ever doing anything to hurt her or anyone for that matter but she was still kind of anxious about him having a knife.

"I'm planning to do this," he said mysteriously and then she saw him start to carve something in the wood of the tree she was had been leaning on. When he stepped back from the tree he gestured for her to look at it. She looked and a huge smile spread across her face. What he had written on the tree was this.

H+L= Love Forever

"Oh Harold!" she exclaimed with a smile. She put her hands on his neck and kissed him gently, he put his hands on her waist. After they broke apart they sat down, leaned against the tree together, and just talked about things.

-About A Hour Later-

"You know we should probably get back to the castle because I'm pretty sure the ball would have ended by now," Harold suggested.

Yes you are probably right, well come on," she said as she got up and stretched out her hand to him. He took her hand, then they were both standing up very close to each other. He pulled her closer and kissed her soft, moist lips very gently. They then broke apart and went hand in hand back up to the castle. Harold was right when he said the ball had ended, the courtyard was deathly quiet and dark.

They thought that everyone was asleep but they didn't notice that their parents were still in the sitting room just about to go to sleep. They had wondered what they had been doing ever since they left the ball. All four adults poked their heads out the door to watch the young royals go up the stairs to their rooms.

"Where do you suppose they have been?" Emilia asked quietly.

"I'm not sure but perhaps we should follow them to see what they do," Phillip suggested. He saw the others nod and they quietly followed their children up the stairs. They stopped at the corner of the hall to watch Harold and Lillian.

"Thank you for the wonderful night Harold," she said as she stroked his cheek.

"It was my pleasure my lady," he said and kissed the palm of the hand that was stroking his cheek. They stepped closer to each other and kissed the other passionately. With her arms still around his neck and his arms still around her waist they smiled at each other lovingly when they broke apart.

"Goodnight my beautiful princess, I love you," he whispered to her.

"Goodnight my handsome prince, I love you too," she replied in a whisper. The four adults went to their own rooms with big smiles on their faces.

Harold kissed Lillian one last time and she then closed the door of her room. He sighed and went to his own room. Both the Prince and Princess went to sleep very happy and very in love with one another. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
